


Rainy Day

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very improbably, it was raining everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fic for TPTigger's birthday last year. As is customary, the birthday recipient is the one to decide where and when the fic can be posted. Thanks to her for allowing me to archive it here. If you wish to archive this fic somewhere or otherwise use/quote from it, you need to ask her permission as well as mine!

Very improbably, it was raining everywhere. At Megabyte's house, at Ami's house, at Jade's house, and even at Adam's house in Australia. Three different continents, all the same rain.

It was even raining at the island.

"It's a conspiracy!" Megabyte shouted up to the sky, drenched to the bone, his shirt plastered to his slender frame. The outdoor Byron Lucifer concert was right out if this kept up.

"We'll find something to do, no worries," Adam said, cheerfully, giving Megabyte a rather wet slap on the back.

"What are you, the cat in the hat or something?" Megabyte asked, pulling his wet hair out of his face.

Adam kept right on grinning, more Cheshire Cat than Cat in the Hat. He tugged on Megabyte's arm and into the Ship they went, using the old fashioned way just for the fun of it.

Of course, Jade didn't think it was too terribly fun when both Adam came flying through the porthole and knocked her over, sending her into an ungainly sprawl on the floor, only to be landed on by Megabyte a moment later.

Megabyte did, however, remember to thank Jade for breaking his fall. Jade was less than gracious about it.

Ami sat by the Ship's panel, playing with it, getting a variety of tones that were short of musical and less than vocal.

"It can't be raining everywhere. Oh, what about that little place in Tokyo!" Ami suggested. "It can't be raining in Japan."

They checked. It was.

"How is it raining everywhere?" Megabyte asked. "And are there any dry clothes here? I don't want to teleport back to my house wet. My dad hates when I do that."

Where orange juice had once appeared, towels and exact copies of their clothing appeared, only warm and dry.

However, to everyone's chagrin, the Ship had not forgotten to include underwear, and it was then that the dastardly secret of the Ren-and-Stimpy boxers came out.

"Adam, I can't believe you wear those!" Ami gasped, giggling before she took off for a more private area of the ship to change in.

"It was laundry day, there was nothing else clean! I only got them as a joke, I don't wear them regularly!" Adam shouted after her, but the snickering from Megabyte and Jade let him know it was no use.

They came back together in the center of the ship dried, clothed, but still unbelievably bored.

This time it was Jade who was began to play around with the Ship's panels.

"What should we do now?" she asked.

The Ship gave off a low, loud tone and the mental feeling in all four of their heads was a somewhat petulant, //Find something to do! Entertain yourselves!//.

At that moment, Megabyte really, really believed that Adam had been completely right in calling it the Mother Ship.

"I know, we could go see a movie! Attack of the Killer Cucumbers 5 is playing," Megabyte suggested. Jade and Ami both traded looks, and it was clear that they were not about to watch a movie about deadly vegetables.

Movie titles were traded back and forth, and there was nothing they could be unanimous on.

"How about a game?" Ami suggested, getting approving noises all around.

Except that, also, was problematic. Adam suggested Scrabble, but Megabyte objected, because his spelling was, frankly, atrocious and the last time he'd played scrabble, he'd tried to convince his mother and sister that qoxuu was a word.

After a brief debate, they decided that games as a whole were probably out.

"There is one thing we could play," Jade put forth, very, very carefully. All eyes turned to her. "We could play truth or dare."

The grin Adam gave was all Cheshire and no Cat-in-the-Hat.

 

****

 

"Hey, wait, listen," Adam said softly, as they shared a carton of lavender flavored ice cream between them - a benefit of the last dare of the game in which they all dared each other to eat it and found that they all rather liked it.

They all stopped, spoons held in hand, listening. The whisper of the rain against the ocean and the Ship's walls could be heard. And it sounded, strangely enough, musical in a way the Ship itself couldn't quite manage. The pings and swishing sounded like metal and wood and stone all together, being tap-tap-tapped by the rain.

"That is different," said Jade.

"Yeah, I know. Who knew an ice cream made out of a flower would taste so good," Megabyte commented.

"I mean the rain," Jade said, giving him a slight nudge on the arm. He smiled, and Jade was almost certain that he'd been doing it intentionally to get a rise out of her. Almost.

"I love rainy days," Megabyte said, with a satisfied smile, licking his spoon. Every head turned to him. He shrugged. "What? We had fun."

"He's right, we did," Ami agreed, grinning. "I think we should try the green tea ice cream next."

"Oh, what about ginger?" Adam suggested. "They had all sorts of flavors. Every flavor ice cream could be, I guess."

"I wonder if somebody'll ever invent jelly beans that are every flavor," Megabyte mused.

They all shrugged. "Maybe," Adam said. "Although, there are some flavors I wouldn't want to try."

"Maybe it's a good thing that it's raining everywhere," Jade said, looking up towards the Ship's vaulted dome above her head.

Suddenly, behind them, they heard a strange noise and a shuffle. They turned around, startled, and saw a small, furry creature crawling out from beneath Megabyte's half-dried shirt.

"Oh, yeah. So what are we going to do with the chinchilla?" asked Megabyte stealing another spoonful of ice cream while no one was looking.

"Keep it and name it George?" Jade suggested. "I don't think my mum would let have it as a pet, though."

Ami went over, scooped the little creature into her arms and cooed over it.

Going back to their ice cream, they debated who's mom would be least put out over a new, chinchilla-shaped addition to the family.

 

****

 

Thousands of years in the ocean, surrendered to blazing heat, rampant oceans, storms and surging winds - all of which were silent in their hearts, unalive, elemental. Waiting, waiting, waiting.

Now to be surrounded by bright, wild, untenable life was somewhat disconcerting.

She wondered if these four children - they would be children to her always, always precious, precocious, bright signs of things to come - sitting against her helm, who played with the panels, and swung in her navigational seats - sometimes for fun and sometimes for necessity - were the thing she had been waiting for.

She watched them, smiling in her heart though she had no face who's lips could widen and curve upwards to show her delight.

Her mind, crystalline and still brilliant despite it's cracks and darkened places, calculated over and over again the chances that they would survive, that they would do the thing they were intended to do, if they would last, the the Earth with them.

One held a small creature, and they shared a cold food stuff between them. She moaned, trying to warn them that germs passed that way - but it was only a mild warning. They had a healer among them, and their antibiotics could be useful, sometimes, in a pinch.

The small creature got loose and the cold food was abandoned. The Ship watched, horror and amusement mixing as they tripped over themselves, chasing unsuccessfully after a thing with a small fraction of their size and an even smaller fraction of their intelligence and problem solving.

She gave a sigh which came out as a glittery, metallic hum.

Earth was most certainly doomed.

Then the numbers came back, run through her systems and cores over and over again, looped through her metallic soul until made pure.

They were higher than even she would have expected.

Perhaps they would not be doomed. So long as it didn't always rain so very much, and there weren't any armies of these small furry creatures running about.


End file.
